Brainys announcement
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: When Brainiac five becomes aware that he is pregnant he automatically tells his boy friend of the news, though frightened of the reaction. This is not gender bent, this is M-Preg. Brainiac five is still very much a male.
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent, a.k.a Superman had fought villains, monsters and things that shouldn't even existed without batting an eye, but when he heard his boy friends' big news he felt as if the world suddenly stopped spinning and time stood still.

"What did you say?" He asked, unitentially ripping his newspaper in half, his blue eyes wide as he gawked at his green skinned boyfriend. The blonde in question glared at the other, his magenta colored eyes narrowing as his blonde hair fell into his face.

"I just said, and repeat. I. Am. Pregnant." Clark nodded, so he did hear him right.

"H-how did this happen?" his face finally went to normal as he looked at the blonde, ushering for him to sit with him on the love seat. The other did, wrapping his arms around his knees, biting his bottom green lip in worry.

"Well, you see…" He thought desperately how to explain it without it sounding too weird. "Homosexual relationships on Colu are not common but not discouraged, so because of a decline in population centuries ago male coluans found a way to reproduce so the species wouldn't die out. It took a lot of DNA bending and hormone changing to make it so that the body wouldn't reject the baby and the gene is now in every male Coluan. But normally the gene is activated when the Coluan male feels the race is in danger of extinction. My body must have acted on instinct." He blushed fiercely as he looked away from his Kryptonian boyfriend.

"You're keeping the baby?" The question took the Coluan by surprise and he blushed even more.

"It's up to you Clark." Eyes met for a second or two before both looked away. "I support any decision you make." Clark looked for a section at his green boyfriends face then to his stomach that was still lean and flat as a board.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Clark questioned, placing his hand on his stomach as if to feel for himself. He didn't dare use his x-ray vision; he would rather die then do that to the other.

"About a few weeks."

"Do you really want a baby?" Brainy looked confused, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought.

"I do, but im ok with holding off for now." He confessed, playing idly with his blonde hair to give his shaking hands something to do. Clark thought for a moment. He had more then enough money to take of this child, Ma and Pa would get off his back. He didn't see anything wrong in keeping the child. In fact he thought the baby would bring him and his boyfriend closer.

"Then… I want to keep it." Clark watched Brainys face carefully; making sure what he said was accepted.

"Really?" Brainy looked up in shock, he thought that Clark would be in favor of an abortion. But this changed everything. "Are you serious?"

Clark nodded, giving him a small smile. "I am, I think that this baby will bring us closer… and I just can't imagine getting rid of it. Even after its born, it's going to be part of both of us and… I always wondered what it would be like to have a child." He began to grin, his eyes brightened slightly.

"I guess then this was a happy accident." Brainy cooed, wrapping his arms around the Kryptonian, resting his head on the others chest. "I hope he/she looks just like you." Brainy muttered. Clark looked taken back at the words brainy muttered. Did the boy really hate his blood line that much?

"Well I hop he has your eyes." Clark whispered, kissing the other lightly before he could protest…


	2. chapter 2

Four months passed, though Brainy did begin to gain weight it really wasn't that noticeable. Unlike other pregnant people he only gained weight in the stomach region, the other parts of his body were slim as usual. He was like a ticking time bomb with all his emotions and hormones on overdrive.

Clark had to admit he was a little frightened at times to talk to him. One minute Brain would be acting normal, the next he would be crying, laughing hysterically, or just being plain furious at everything. Clark sat in the kitchen eating his morning cereal when Brainy walked in. His blonde hair still messy from the pillow, his eyes puffy and his hand on the bulge on his stomach. Without a word he pulled out a box of cereal, grabbing a bowl and mustard from the fridge. As he began to pour he squeezed a large glob of mustard out.

"Umm Brainy?"

"WHAT?" He snarled, taking a large bite and glaring at the other from across the table.

"Why are you eating that?" Clark asked, flinching when Brainy threw his spoon at him, standing up quickly with his hands on his hips.

"What are you trying to say Clark? That I'm too fat for you? I'm disgusting? That you hate me? It's your entire fault! I use to be skinny, cute, hot even! Now I'm fat and ugly and I don't even have a spoon." He turned away from him, eyes filling up with tears as he crossed his arms. Clark sighed, resisting the urge to bash his forehead into the table. He got up, walking over to him and draping his arms around him.

"I don't think you're fat, or ugly. I'm sorry everything is really hard on you right now. Is there anything you want me to do?" Brainy nodded, his tears ceasing.

"I want waffles." He murmured, earning a chuckle from Clark.

"Ok, go sit down and I'll make you waffles." He ushered him to the living room, sighing loudly when the other was gone and he began to put away the mustard and other ingredients. This was going to be a long long day….

At 2 in the afternoon Clark received a phone call from his mother, she wanted him to come over for dinner with Brainy. Clark couldn't say no, but how could he tell his Ma and Pa that Brainy was pregnant? Sure they knew he was an alien, but how could anyone not be freaked out by this?

"Brainy?" Looking up from the spot on the couch Brainy nodded, closing the book he was reading. He was no longer cranky, a nap making sure of that.

"What? Is everything all right back in Smallville?" Clark nodded, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Ma wants us to come over for dinner since its Pa's birthday. We can either tell them your pregnant or have you wear bagging clothing, what do you want?" Brainy sighed, getting up from his spot.

"I don't want to lie to people Clark. What if we don't tell them and I have the child, do we say we just found him? I want to be honest with them." Clark's eyes widened at the him part.

"It's… a boy?" Brainy nodded, placing the book on the coffee table.

"I found out last night when I went to the doctors. Batman was nice enough to find me one that wouldn't run to the press or tell anyone about me." Looked down at his stomach lovingly. "He said it was a boy, im due in October."

"That's great Brainy." He was about to hug him when Brainy put his hand up.

"DON'T touch me!" Clark sighed, he was moody again.

"Ok, I won't. I was going to go take a shower; do you want to join me?" Brainy narrowed his eyes. "Ok, I'll leave you alone now." As he went to go start his shower he turned around as a pair of green arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry." Was all he mumbled as he pressed his face into his back, one tear falling down his cheek…

Clark felt like kicking himself when he arrived at his old house's door step. Brainy stood beside him, his long hair pulled back in a pony tail. Brainy wore a simple white shirt and a pair of blue jeans while Clark wore an old red shirt with black jeans. He saw from the corner of his eye Brainy fidgeting with his hair.

"We don't have to go in, we can go back and say you were sick." Clark whispered.

"No, lets just get this over with." Brainy said as he rung the door bell, alerting the Kent's they were there. Clark's mother was the one who answered the door, her graying hair pulled into a tight bun, and her blue dress slightly dirty from flour.

"Clark! Brainy! How nice of you to come." She gushed, wrapping each boy in a hug. Clark waited for Brainy to yell at her not to touch him, but thankfully he didn't, he just hugged her back. "Clark, your father is in the dining room waiting, can you help me bring the food out? Brainy, I want you to go let him know Clark is here."

With a nod Brainy went to the said room, waving at the older man who stood at the head of the table.

"Good evening Mr. Kent." Brainy greeted, sitting to the left of him. The older man nodded, giving him a warm smile.

"Good evening to you Brainy, I trust everything has been going well?" The older man caught a glimpse of the tightness of the shirt and spoke without thinking. "Have you gained weight?"

"Um…" Just as he was about to reply the door opened, showing Clark and Mrs. Kent walking in with a birthday cake and some home made soup.

"Pa! That's rude!" Ma snapped lightly, sitting next to her husband.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm." He said sheepishly accepting a bowl of soup.

"Actually, I need to tell you something Ma, Pa-"

"No, I'll tell them." Brainy interrupted. "Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent, I'm… p-pregnant."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, when it did their eyes widened and they looked back and forth from both Brainy and Clark then to each other.

"Y-your not kidding are you?" Mrs. Kent asked, her eyes becoming back to normal.

"No, I'm not." She nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"Well, we knew with Clark being an alien and all to expect some weird things, not that the baby is weird." She quickly added. "How far along? Do you know the sex yet?"

"Boy, about four months or so." Brainy stared at his soup, his appetite leaving. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"It's not your fault." Pa interjected, smiling at his son and his boy friend. "We're just happy to have grandchildren."

Brainy blushed, maybe everything was going to turn out all right after all…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bedridden._

That is such a terrible word, or at least to a 9 month pregnant Brainy who sat on the edge of his and Clarks bed, having a glare off with his boyfriend. He crossed his arms over his swollen belly, glaring heatedly into baby blues.

"It's not my fault Brainy, doctors' orders." The Coluan scoffed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? You're the one who got me pregnant!" He snapped, wincing as the unborn child gave him a swift kick. "Well don't mind me, go do something while I sit here all day, bored out of my skull."

"You're only acting like this because of the hormones. You'll feel better once your hormones calm down. Do all gir- I mean, do all pregnant coluans try and kill the father?" Clark felt like kicking himself for almost calling Brainy I girl. But he did look like one. His blonde hair was much longer now, reaching his tail bone, his body was curvier, not fat, just curved.

"You where about to call me a girl weren't you?" He sighed, lying down, feeling dizzy. "Yes, pregnant Coluans act in a 'barbaric' way towards the fathers usually. I have witnessed some on my home world who refused to let the fathers see the children till they turned one year old. Trust me; I won't do that to you, that is what I consider a bit 'extreme'."

Clark could feel a chill run down his spine when he heard the story. He remembered the warning he got from his Pa, and the promise he made.

_Flash back:_

_ Just as dinner was getting over Brainy and Clarks Ma went into the living room to discuss such things as baby clothes, and toys. Clark and his Pa went out to the fields for a 'father to son chat'._

_ "So Clark, you're going to be a daddy." He ran an aged hand through his graying hair, looking up at the night's sky._

_ "Yeah, I suppose I am." Clark stood next to him, looking at the big dipper._

_ "Suppose? You suppose? Clark, your going to be a father in three months, there's no supposing what so ever. But let me tell you one thing." He turned to his adoptive son, his eyes narrowed in warning. "If you leave your child, or Brainy, no matter why, you will not be welcomed back here. Only quitters walk out on their family. I know your Ma would agree with me. I don't mean to sound mean, I just, want my grandchild, and no matter what he may look like to be safe and secured."_

_ "I-I would never do that to Brainy." Clark gushed, feeling his cheeks redden. His Pa rested his hand on his sons shoulder, his smile returning._

_ "Good, good. I'm glad we had this talk."_

_ End. _

Brainy didn't speak for a long time when Clark left, he simply stared up at the ceiling, watching a lady bug crawl towards the light. His left hand idly petted his stomach gently, he thought of what the baby would look like. Would it be green skinned? Have blonde hair or black? He thought of names, he knew what he wanted for a name, but knew he would leave it up to Clark. Just as he thought of middle names he felt a painful throb emit from his stomach. It was more painful then any blow he had ever received before in his life. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp.

"Clark!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

"What's going on?" Clark yelled back, running into the room at break neck speed, breaking the door from the hinges.

"Call Dr. Lost, tell her were on our way." Brainy snarled through clenched teeth as he felt the pain again.

"Wh-"

"Just bloody call!" He screeched, wanting nothing more then to die. With a quick nod Clark was gone, the sound of a phone being dialed. After a hurried phone call he returned, picking Brainy up in his arms, knowing it would be faster to fly then to drive. Brainys hands clamped down on the Kryptonians shoulders and he had to grit his teeth from complaining. After all Brainy wouldn't be going through this if he had kept himself in check till he knew all the facts about Brainys culture.

"Ummm… feeling better at all?" Stupid question Clark! His brain screamed at him as he landed in front of the small private hospital. A nurse in a white dress with short brown hair and glasses stood outside with a wheel chair, a smile plastered on her face.

"We'll take it from her Mr. Kent. Dr. Lost asks that you remain in the waiting room. We know how… squeamish of blood you are." She said as she helped the green skinned boy in the wheelchair.

"Why will there be blood?" A blush crept on her face as her brown eyes widened.

"Well… Brainiac5 doesn't have… he isn't… he doesn't have the right body parts… so we will have to do a C section." She didn't stay and chat much; she was quickly working on putting an I.V in the boys arm and trying not to bump into the wall as she pushed the wheel chair into the O.R…

"Mr. Kent?" The nurse popped into the waiting room about half an hour later. The Kryptonian was pacing, his hands clamped firmly together behind his back.

"Why did you lie earlier?" He asked, walking towards her. Her face reddened slightly.

"Well Brainiac5 requested that you not be with him when he gets 'cut up'. He didn't want you to see him in that condition. But he's now ready and stable enough for visitors." Clark nodded, following her, shooting a glance at her name tag. Nurse Hero-Lost.

"So, how long have you been a nurse?" He asked, bracing himself for the first glimpse of his son.

"A little while." She stood just outside one of the patient rooms, indicating for Clark to go in on his own. Taking a silent gulp he opened the door, he wasn't entirely sure what he would see once he got in there. But defiantly not this.

Lying in a large hospital bed with eyes half lidded was Brainy. His left arm was out stretched slightly with an I.V still plunged in it, his body covered by a large white blanket. He looked to be sleeping, his mouth opened slightly. He didn't acknowledge that Clark was in the room. In the curve of his right arm was a baby blue blanket. Curiosity clawed at his stomach like a dragon, making him walk over for a closer look. He moved the blanket just a hair and found himself looking into two bright blue orbs. He moved it more and saw a baby version of himself.

A small patch of black hair, bright blue eyes, and soft pale skin. He gazed up happily at his father, giving him a toothless smile as he grasped onto his finger, giving it a tight squeeze.

Super strength. His son had super strength. He bent over to pick him up when a green hand smack him away. Brainy looked at him, smiling softly as held the child closer.

"Have you named him yet?" Clark asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance.

"No, but I know what I would like to name him." He tucked the blanket around the child more securely, gazing back at Clark. "Sorry, if I dint make sense, they gave me a lot of pain killers." He half slurred. Clark only smiled more.

"What do you want to name him?"

"I want to give him a proper Kryptonian name. Kon ell Kent." Brainy managed to whisper, his eyes drooping more as the pain killers began to take a hold of him. "What do you thenk?"

"I like it." He wasn't sure if Brainy heard him or not, but at least now he would be able to hold the child. He picked him up, cradling him close as he let the babe squeeze his finger. "Hello Kon, welcome home."


End file.
